The Class Trip to Hell
by crazyformalfoy05
Summary: well chappie eight is up...this is a funny one..i know horror horror horror but you gotaa hvae a little humor this is for you ella thecoolperson!
1. The Plan

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter one: the Plan  
  
Harry and Ron ran to the end of the corridor to meet Hermione. She  
had her back to them and was surprised when she felt a hand on her  
shoulder.  
  
"Ron, Harry," she exclaimed hugging them. "Oh my how was your summer?"  
  
"It was alright I got a job," Harry replied enthusiastically.  
  
"What about you Ron," Hermione asked.  
  
"I got a job too," he groaned.  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"I was the personal assistant of Snape. Me mum made me put out applications on this monster website and Snape said he need me. It was horrible. I had to go to his house and sit there for hours while he napped. Occasionally he  
made me make him eye of newt soup. He is a horrible man."  
  
"Sounds like fun. I worked at the candy factory in diagon alley. They had a  
new manager named Mr. Tittle. He was a little loopy but he was pretty  
nice," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"What about you Hermione," the boys said simultaneously  
  
"Well I studied abroad in the United States with George Bush. It was  
excellent. You should have seen it. It was beautiful. But then these  
terrorist attacked these two twin buildings. It was horrible. Well Bush knowing I was a witch and all asked me to repair them and I did. They now  
have bonnets to represent there girls."  
  
"Wow that sound cool," Ron sputtered wide eyed.  
  
"Well back to other matters what is your first class?"  
  
"I have Potions," Harry groaned.  
  
"Oh me too," replied Hermione.  
  
"I guess I'm as unfortunate as you guys because I have it too."  
  
"Well at least were in the same class," Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Let's go then," said Ron leading the way.  
  
"Well as if you guys haven't heard there is going to be a seventh year  
field trip. I heard were going camping," Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah me too but I heard were going to an old mansion of some famous dead  
wizard," Ron chimed in.  
  
"Yeah that's what I heard," Harry stated.  
  
"Well I think it's time the seventh years did something so everyone will  
remember our class," Hermione deviously replied.  
  
"What is this Hermione? You want to play a little joke," Ron questioned as  
a huge smile covered his freckled face.  
  
"No," she replied casually. "A big prank," she laughed  
  
"Wait Hermione living on the edge, I'm confused," Harry stated obviously  
pondering the situation.  
  
"I'll tell you more later. Right now we have to focus on Snape's lesson."  
  
"Yeah that'll be real easy knowing you have crossed over to the mischievous  
side," Ron laughed as they entered the dark room and found a table.  
  
Well what do ya think should I keep going or just kill myself now.gimme  
reviews guys!! 


	2. Snape has bad news

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter two: Snape has bad news  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all watched in anxiety as the door to  
Snape's office flew open. He never changed. He still had a head full of greasy black hair that covered his cold green eyes and dirty black robes  
with wrinkles around the butt.  
  
"There will be no horseplay of any sort in this class.wait I have seventh  
years. You all know the rules. Well almost all of you," he snickered  
glaring at Harry's table of three.  
  
"This year will be a bit different. You see this year you are the head of  
the school and I will not be trailing you like first years."  
  
With this Ron unconsciously let out a sigh of relief which caused Snape to  
glare his way.  
  
"But don't worry Weasly I will be watching you three and if you so much as  
spill a potion I will be sure you are punished heavily."  
  
Ron tensed up and went back to holding his breath for fear of losing points if he so much as breathed in Snape's direction. Hermione had to smack him  
so he would breath.  
  
"I suppose you have read chapters 1 through 4 like it said in the letter,  
so lets-" Snape was stopped by a squeaky voice.  
  
"Er..Professer..Er I wasn't assigned a book." It was Sid Clark, the new  
kid.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't assigned a book. You mongrel, you have to buy  
your book. Now get out of my classroom," Snape bellowed pointing at the  
husky kid. "Before you go what house are you in?"  
  
"Ravenclaw," He muttered sulking to the door.  
  
"Good 100 points form Ravenclaw for lack of preparation," Snape snapped  
with a smirk.  
  
Meanwhile Draco was laughing it up. He loved Professer Snape and how he  
made all the lives of the other kids a living hell.  
  
"Now I have some good news now that I have been interrupted I can share it  
with you."  
  
Hermione smacked Ron again.  
  
"As you have probably heard there will be a class trip this year. As you have not heard I will be the one taking you," Snape announced proudly. He  
smiled as all the kids tried to groan softly.  
  
"Only you," Somone whispered trying to disguise their voice.  
  
"No unfortueatley a new professer will be joining us. I'm not sure who it is yet but be aware I will be running a tight trip so NO RISKY BUSINESS," he finished looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione as if he knew that Hermione  
was planning something.  
  
Hermione smacked Ron once more which caused him to fall over. He was making  
himself lightheaded.  
  
"You dumbass breathe," Harry whispered picking him up before Snape turned  
around.  
  
"Well seems as if we're out of time. Too bad I couldn't teach you about logingog potions. So tonight I want a seven page report on the founder of  
this potion. His name is Linus Borgandor. That'll be all," Snape said  
before entering his office and slaming the door shut.  
  
HELP ME PEOPLE.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.YOU VANT TO REVIEW.YOU VILL REVIEW.I  
NEED REVIEWS SO REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Supplies

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Chapter three: Supplies  
  
"Well I don't kow about you two but I have some homework to start, so I'll see you boys later," Hermoined called as she wondered off to the library.  
  
"Yeah I guess we should start on it to Harry," Ron said before starting to walk towards the library.  
  
"No not yet."  
  
"Why," he said stopping.  
  
"I will meet you in the library in ten minutes. I have something else to do Ron," Harry explained as he ran up the dungeon halls.  
  
Ron stood there for a moment. He probably woul have stood there longer if it wasn't for the slytherin who was yelling at Ron to get out of the dungeons before they flogged him. He quickly scurried up the dark hall and to the library.  
  
"Licoricepuffs," Harry clearly said as the staue departed. He walked up the winding stairs and into Dumbledoors office. He was seated at his desk reading the daily prophit.  
  
"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," Dumbldore hummed as Harry sat down in front of his desk.  
  
"Hi professer."  
  
"Well how can I be of service Harry?"  
  
"Well I wanted to know why Snape was assigned to the class trip. I mean he hates the whole seventh year class except for the slytherins and-" Harry was cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry to know what I am thinking you must think like me. Besides Snape is not the only Professer going."  
  
"Who else," Harry asked all of his attention on Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah now that is one trick that has not been played yet," Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry Mr. Potter everything will be fine and you will have fun now don't you have a report to work on?" Dumbledore questioned peering over his spectecales.  
  
"Yes professer," Harry mumbled as he got to his feet. Before he left he walked over to fawks and petted him gently.  
  
"Well Ron that's the only thing I havent figured out yet but don't worry I will. Now as for the supplies we will need to get them quickly because rumor has it that the field trip is in three days," Hermione whispered as they pretended to study.  
  
"It's not going to be easy Hermione," Ron whispered back scratching his head.  
  
"Hey guys, whats up?" Harry asked as he plopped down next to Ron.  
  
"Oh nothing Harry we were just discussing 'the plan'" Ron added.  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"Never mind that, we have to prepare," Hermione snapped. "Ron here's a list of supplies. Harry and you must get them tonight. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yeah we got it," Ron said loudly causing a few students to look his way. Some even scowled at him.  
  
"Sorry," Ron whispered holding up a peace sign.  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up," Ron scornfully shook him.  
  
"I'm up," Harry groaned loudly.  
  
Ron threw his hand over Harry's mouth and told him to shut up. Neville was stirring under his covers and the last thig they needed was him waking up and trying to stop them. They quietly snuck down to the common room after grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and an old napsack that Dobby had given Harry.  
  
"Okay Ron lets hurry up and get this over with. I'm tired," Harry said rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Harry I think she's insane," Ron practically yelled as he handed the list to Harry.  
  
He looked over it and saw nothing wrong with it.  
  
"What's wrong Ron?"  
  
"Don't you see? All these things are in Snape's room!"  
  
"No wonder she made us get it," Harry replied not at all surprised. "Let's go."  
  
They pushed through the sleeping fat lady under the cloak.  
  
"Ouch Harry, the doorway isnt big enough for both of us."  
  
They made their way into the dungeons and to the potions classroom door. As Harry was reaching for the knob he heard voices coming their way.  
  
"Quick Ron over here," He whispered grabbing Ron and stooping down in a little corner.  
  
It was Draco and Crabbe. What were they doing here?  
  
OH CLIFF HANGER HOW EXCITING.REVIEW.IM NOT UPDATING UNLESS I HAVE FIVE NEW REVIEWS.OHH NOW YOU WANNA REVIEW!! 


	4. Draco's Plan

Chapter four: Draco's Plan  
  
Harry nudged Ron. He was sleeping!! He couldn't believe it, here they were in a small dark corner watching Draco and Ron fell asleep.  
  
"We have to hurry. Snape always leaves a spare key under the light," Draco whispered lifting the hanging light and grabbing the key.  
  
"Why don't we just use magic," Crabbe sputtered.  
  
"Because you imbosol his door is magic proof due to past happenings."  
  
They scurried into the dark potions room. Before the door closed Harry and Ron managed to squeeze in.  
  
"Over here is the potions supply closet," Crabbe yelled to Draco.  
  
"Shut up," Draco answered scornfully. "That is not the cabinet in which the ingredients we need are in. it's over here." He lifted a large black tarp to reveal a small cabinet. Draco muttered some words and the door shot open reavling several misshaped bottles.  
  
"Quick Crabbe the bag," Draco said holding out his hand.  
  
"Ron wake up," Harry shoved him.  
  
"Okay some slandor toes, fish eyes, bangalor hair and.oh where is that- there it is," Draco said to himself as he collected a bi from each bottle. "Now we have all the ingredients," Draco smirked.  
  
"Wait what are we doing again?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"For the last time Crabbe we have the class trip coming up and we need these things for the potion to create total havoc," Draco stated as if he were talking to a kindergarten class.  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember. We're gonna put a hex on Dumbledore and hurt Harry."  
  
"Did you hear that," Draco looked around. "Let's go Crabbe."  
  
With that they ran out of the room.  
  
"Ron, get off me," Harry yelled.  
  
"Draco is up to something and it doesn't sound good," Harry told Ron.  
  
"Well let's just get Hermione's supplies and get out of here," Ron answered as if he had not heard Harry.  
  
They shuffled over to the cabinet, grabbed a couple bottles and ran out of the room. They headed back to the common room. Surprisingly Hermione was waiting for them.  
  
"Thank goodness you're here Hermione you won't believe what Draco is planning to do," Harry began.  
  
Ron plopped down in a chair and dozed off. Harry told her what Draco was planning to do.  
  
"Oh no, this is awful."  
  
"I know he's-," Harry began again.  
  
"He's going to try and out do me," Hermione finished.  
  
"WHAT?!?! HERMIONE SNAP OUT OF IT," Harry yelled.  
  
"Not now Harry I have to go over my plan," Hermione said waving her hand at him as she headed to her room.  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do Ron.Ron," Harry said turning to the common area.  
  
"RON."  
  
Ron jumped up.  
  
"No mum no more porridge please," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron let's go," Harry scolded grabbing his arm. He led him up to their room and put him in his bed.  
  
Harry headed to his bed but did not sleep as the snoring Ron was. How could he? Draco was planning to hurt him and Dumbledore. He thought and thought until sleep became to powerful and took over.  
  
Well people lets review now its getting good now..oh yeah..calm down I can see you excited but remember you can only review once.don't cry its okay!!!...RR 


	5. The departure

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Special shout outs: Thank you hiddenflame42. you were like my first reviewer and you help me a  
lot and also thank you to kitfox girl who has helped me the most and I  
really appreciate it!! And last but not least thank you to all my other reviewers. The reviews really help me and there exciting to get as you all  
kow.lol  
  
Chapter five: The Departure  
  
"Harry wake up," Ron nudged him.  
  
"I'm up."  
  
"It's time to go," Neville exclaimed as he headed for the grounds.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. He grabbed a couple pairs of jeans and some shirts. Ron brought Harry's suitcase to him. Harry threw his things in and closed it hastily. Upon doing this last night flashed through his mind. He remembered everything.  
  
"Ron do you remember what happened last night?"  
  
"Uh.yeah Harry. You wouldn't wake up so I had to go get the supplies myself," Ron answered smugly.  
  
"Wait, do you mean to tell me that I didn't go with you?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied obviously annoyed.  
  
That's why Hermione was acting so weird. It was a dream. It had to be, Hermione and Ron would never act like that. Harry smiled in spite of himself. But it was so vivid. Maybe it was a preminession. No he scolded himself, Hermione and Ron would never act like that, and Draco wasn't that stupid.  
  
"Harry, let's go," Ron called to him as he too headed for the grounds.  
  
Harry grabbed his suitcase on wheels (a funny American invention he had taken from the Dursleys. It was quite useful) and started out. He stepped outside and took a deep breath. It was warm out and the sun was just reaching its morning peak. Birds were chirping and far in the distance you could here the cantors galloping in the forbidden forest. Harry smiled as he headed towards Ron. His smile faded when he saw Snape. But who was that other man with him? His back was to Harry and he couldn't tell who he was.  
  
"Hey Ron, who's that," Harry asked pointing to the stranger.  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea," Ron answered looking at him.  
  
The man had long blonde hair and was wearing a bright green robe. He was tall and lanky. He looked familiar. Wait he was turning around.  
  
"Mr. Tittle," Harry yelled waving vigorously at the now identified stranger.  
  
"Aye 'arry 'ello. 'Ow are thee this fine day?" Mr. Tittle called back now walking towards him.  
  
"Oh fine sir and yourself?"  
  
"Well it's been a rough mornin' but I'll manage," he replied with a big grin on his face. " 'Ho might this be," He questioned pointing to Ron.  
  
"Oh sorry, this is Ron," Harry said thrusting Ron forward like he was Harry's pet.  
  
" 'Ello Ron, I'm Mr. Tittle. I own the candy shop in Diagon Alley." He implied holding out his hand.  
  
"Wow, it must be really neat to own a candy store," Ron replied taking his hand.  
  
"aye that it is my boy."  
  
"Are you going with us?" Ron asked excitedly.  
  
" 'hy yes I am. Does thou mind?"  
  
"Not at all," Ron stated.  
  
" 'ell I'll see you boys on the train then. Cheerio," he said as he walked back over to where Snape was.  
  
"Ron this is great. Now we will have lots of fun. Mr. Tittle is really cool and he knows a lot about.everything," Harry chuckled. "He's like a younger Dumbledore."  
  
"Yeah Harry I think you're right," Ron stated.  
  
They quickly boarded the train and hurried to get a back compartment. Hermione was already there.  
  
"What took you guys so long," she giggled.  
  
They sat down and began talking about the trip.  
  
"Whose house are we going to again," Harry asked fixing his glasses.  
  
"Linus Borgandor," Hermione responded.  
  
"Isn't that the guy who-" Ron began but stopped realizing he knew nothing about him.  
  
"No Ron, he is the wizard who created the logingog potion. Remember Snape gave us a ten page report on him?"  
  
They both shook there heads no.  
  
"Figures.anyway the logingog potion was created to give you the power to see things that happen in the future."  
  
"Oh that's it. I knew it but I just forgot," Ron said practically jumping up.  
  
"Well anyway they say he died by an unknown death right in the mansion. Some still say he lives there in spirit. He was a mean old man who kept to himself and some even say he was working alongside Volde- well you-know- who," Hermione finished.  
  
"Wow this is going to be cool," Harry replied excitedly.  
  
"I know."  
  
All of a sudden the train came to an abrupt stop causing them to tumble forward.  
  
"Look!" Ron exclaimed pointing out the window.  
  
There was an old house at the top of a not so grassy hill. It looked as if it was about to collapse. Just then their compartment door opened and in walked Neville.  
  
"Let's go guys," he shuddered.  
  
And with that they got off the train and headed up to the mansion.  
  
Nice huh.well review guys!!! 


	6. In for the Night

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Special Note:  
Well it's been quite awhile since I have updated this story but now I'm back. I had a writers block and then some other stuff happened at school. You see I'm in this boarding school and it sucks really badly and this is  
one of my sources of entertainment.lol.  
  
Chapter six: In for the Night  
  
Luckily for them they didn't have to carry their things up that hill. They would have been winded when they reached the hill. Ahh, but that's the beauty of magic. You could hear most of the kids chatting about the house and how it would collapse on their very beings and how there would be endless nights of no sleep due to the ghosts. Although it seemed as everyone was contemplating this, one was not. Harry was the first to notice.  
  
"Ron, what do you think Hermione is thinking about," Harry whispered to Ron.  
  
Ron turned to find Hermione studying the house up and down. She looked a mixture of confusion and excitement.  
  
"I have no clue," Ron responded shrugging his scrawny shoulders.  
  
Harry wanted to ask her but he just couldn't bring himself to interrupt her. They had now reached the top of the hill and were breathless. The house was much bigger up close and even more freighting.  
  
"Well here we are students. Now be sure to watch your step and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" Snape bellowed glaring at the students, especially at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who payed him no attention.  
  
"Wow this is going to be great," Neville shouted joining Harry and Ron.  
  
"Yeah I know. This is the coolest thing we have done all year," Ron gambled.  
  
"Ron it's the first thing we've done all year," Hermione replied looking at him with stupidity in her eyes.  
  
"Well you know what I mean."  
  
They all watched as Snape pulled the tall rusty door aside revealing a long narrow hallway. All the students filed in. It was dark and nothing could be seen. The only light was from the outside. They followed Snape down the hallway being sure to not touch anything. Suddenly they came to a stop.  
  
"What's going on?" Lavender whispered.  
  
Snape had come to another door. He pulled it open and walked through.  
  
"Hurry up. Don't doddle," Snape scolded as the student filed into a much larger room.  
  
Unlike the hallway, this room was full of light. It was a circular room and looked much like a ballroom.  
  
"Wow," a couple of students uttered in amazement as they gazed around the room.  
  
There was a humongous chandelier hanging over their heads and the walls were covered with tons of pictures. There were pictures of men and women and children. There was even a picture of two cats sitting elegantly on pillows made of a soft pink silk. The floor was made of marble and had a design of a couple dancing. They were surrounded by people. Although the room smelled of mildew and mold, it was a site to see.  
  
"For a sour old man he sure knew how to decorate," Ron said still gazing about.  
  
"This is the ballroom. Here is where Linus threw many of his world famous parties. Well, why aren't you taking notes?" Snape asked looking about. Everyone pulled out a small notepad and a feather. They scribbled quickly. "That's better. Now as we move throughout the house there will be places you will not be able to come to again so get a good look," Snape smirked.  
  
"Wow he sucks at being a tour guide," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry and Hermione giggled. After touring the many wonders of the house they were paired up with another student and showed to their rooms. Harry and Ron were put together and Hermione was put with the new girl named Nicole Mummert. Hermione unpacked and was about to go see Ron and Harry when she was stopped by Nicole.  
  
"You're Hermione right. Well my name is Nicole and I am flattered to be rooming with you. You are so smart and pretty." Nicole rattled on.  
  
"Why thank you. I really don't mean to be mean but I have to go meet my friends." Hermione replied.  
  
"Oh, okay that's fine," Nicole said returning back to her side obviously disappointed. She pulled a book from her suitcase and began to read.  
  
"Well, what are you doing right now," Hermione questioned her feeling bad.  
  
"Nothing why?"  
  
"Would you like to come and hang out with my friends and I?"  
  
"Would I? That would be awesome," Nicole replied excitedly.  
  
Hermione giggled and motioned for her to come along.  
  
Hermione faded off as Nicole rambled on about how she came to this school. Hermione was worried about the plan and she had to talk to Ron and Harry about it, and to top it all off she now had to figure out what to do about this new girl.  
  
Well theres more to come so lets see those reviews..lol I know this chap is a little slow and boring but don't worry im just getting started..trust me!! 


	7. Don't eat that

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling.  
  
Special Note: Thank you to Kitfoxgirl who always keeps up with my story even if I did die  
for a period of time.lol. Also thank you to all of my other reviewers!!  
  
Chapter seven: "Don't eat that"  
  
Hermione knocked on the wooden door that read 8. She heard a couple of things crash to the ground and a grunt.  
  
"Who is it," somebody called.  
  
"It's me Hermione," she replied.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She turned the rusty knob and pushed the door aside. Ron was lying on a twin size bed reading the daily profit and Harry was unpacking. Nicole quietly slipped in and shut the door. The boys didn't notice her at first.  
  
"Hey Mione. So what's up?" Harry asked not looking up.  
  
"Well fist things first," she said pulling Nicole next to her side.  
  
"This is Nicole. She's my roommate."  
  
With that both boys stopped what they were doing and looked up.  
  
"Hi," Nicole said softly. She was blushing now.  
  
"Hey," they both said in unison. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Nicole. He liked her. No! What was he talking about? He didn't even know her.  
  
"Well you guys I have to talk to you about.well you know," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Oh yeah...yeah," Ron said looking to Harry.  
  
As they were about to gather on Ron's bed they heard a strange crackling noise.  
  
"A...ten.ion all stud...nts.report to...dining hall.time.dinner," some voice crackled.  
  
"What was that?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I think that was our wonderful tour guide announcing it's time to eat," Ron replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well we better go. You know that he would take points from us even though we are on this trip," Harry stated.  
  
"Does anyone know where the dining hall is?" Ron questioned.  
  
"I remember," Hermione recalled.  
  
With that they all headed out of the room. The walked down the narrow twisty steps and into the ballroom. Hermione was in front and the rest behind. She stopped and glanced around.  
  
"I think it's this way," Hermione said pointing to double doors on the right.  
  
She started toward the doors. Sure enough when she opened the door there was the dining hall. The table was filled with all different kinds of food, just like Hogwarts. They grinned.  
  
"Ahh just like home," Harry implied taking in the smell of the food.  
  
They found four seats next to each other and sat down. The kids started to arrive and take their seats. The room was no longer silent but was now filled with chatting and laughter. Snape and Mr. Tittle seemed to appear out of nowhere which silenced the room once again. Snape looked bitter whereas Mr. Tittle looked very pleased.  
  
"Dinner will be held at this time everyday and anyone who is late will lose house points," Snape scolded as someone tried to sneak in.  
  
"And who might you be?" Snape questioned.  
  
"I'm Sid Clark," the kid whined.  
  
"Ahh you're the poor potions student as I recall," Snape said scratching his chin.  
  
"Well twenty points from Hufflepuff is it?" Snape asked pointing at him.  
  
"Er.yes," Sid replied.  
  
"You lie. He's not in Hufflepuff," a tiny girl yelled out.  
  
"Oh so now we have a liar on our hands," Snape gaped. "What house are you in boy?"  
  
"Ravenclaw," He sniffled.  
  
"Well fifty points from Ravenclaw. Now take your seat."  
  
All the Ravenclaw students glared at Sid. You could tell he was in for a really rough trip.  
  
"Now where was I," Snape said. "Oh yes.Dinner. Be here on time and there will be no problems. Well enjoy," Snape screeched before turning and taking his seat at a much smaller table.  
  
"Boy this looks good," Ron said glancing around.  
  
He began to pile lots of food on top of his plate as did the others. Just as Ron was about to bite into a hearty chicken leg a boy called,  
  
"Don't eat that."  
  
"Why not," Ron asked spotting the boy sitting across from him.  
  
He had no food on his plate.  
  
"Don't you know?"  
  
"Know what," Harry asked not eating either.  
  
"About the curse."  
  
"No."  
  
"Well as legend has it anyone who had eaten at Linus's parties.no it's too much," The boy cried throwing his face into his palms.  
  
"No go on," Ron squealed.  
  
"Well okay. They turn.into.into."  
  
"Yes.what."  
  
"GOBLINS," the boy cried as his hand quickly shot over his mouth.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Then they burst out laughing which caused a couple of students to look their way.  
  
"What a load of crap," Ron said biting into his chicken.  
  
"Okay but don't say I didn't warn ya," the boy whispered.  
  
"Okay," Ron said giving him the okay sign.  
  
"This is good food." Nicole said breaking the silence. ********************************************************* Later that night Hermione lay awake. She just couldn't sleep. She had to see Ron and Harry. She quickly dressed and headed to their room. She crept through the halls and down the stairs. She rounded the corner.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."Hermione let out a blood curdling scream and backed into the nearest corner.  
  
Well guys RR.I like cliff hangers.what about you??...*Laughs evilly* 


	8. The Thing

The characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling except for Nicole Mummert....that's me!!  
  
Special Note: Ella thecoolperson thanx bud. . .I think I will throw him in there again. . .lol...he's in here Ella and he's great!! for all who don't know Alf is a character from a show a long time ago and he always used to scare me...he's like a cross between fonzy and gonzo. If you don't know who they are then  
you are too young to be reading this story!!!  
  
Chapter eight: The Thing  
  
Hermione ran into her room and to Nicole's bedside. She shook her awake. Nicole grumbled as she turned to Hermione.  
  
"What the-," Nicole started as Hermione's hand shot over her mouth.  
  
Hermione pointed to the bottom of the door. They watched as a shadowy figure appeared outside of their door. Nicole's eyes widened. Hermione took her hand from over Nicole's mouth and with her other hand held her pointer finger over hers. She motioned for Nicole to follow her. They headed to the window. As Hermione and Nicole struggled to get the window up, they heard the door knob turn. In an instant Hermione ran to the door and forced it shut and then locked it. She hurried back to the window to help Nicole. There was now a banging at the locked door. The banging was getting louder and louder. They frantically pushed at the window. All of a sudden the banging stopped. Hermione and Nicole turned towards the door. . . nothing. . . wait no! Nicole pointed at the lock. It was untwisting. They pushed once more which freed the window of the paint that held it down. Not looking back they shuffled onto the small ledge and slammed the window behind them.  
  
"What is that," Nicole cried trying not to look down.  
  
"Umm. . .it's. . .a. . .a. . .thing," Hermione squealed as she peered downward. There was a mass of rocks and trees. It was foggy out and very windy.  
  
"What now?" Nicole shivered.  
  
"Keep moving."  
  
They slowly walked the ledge. The window shot open and the thing reached for Hermione causing her to scream. She kicked at it which almost made her lose her balance. Nicole could not see past Hermione.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just keep going until you reach a window," Hermione called.  
  
The thing disappeared inside of the window.  
  
"Here's a window Hermione."  
  
"OPEN IT!!"  
  
Nicole pushed the window up and unlike hers it popped open and she stumbled into the dark room. A minute later Hermione was at her side. A light flicked on and was directed towards the open window.  
  
"Bloody hell," A boy yelped.  
  
"Oh no not Draco," Hermione whispered.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here," Draco teased as he stood over the two girls.  
  
Nicole was instantly attracted to this tall blonde headed snob.  
  
"Listen Draco no games okay. We're being chased by a. . .a. . .THING," Hermione yelled struggling for words.  
  
"A thing? What kind of nonsense is that?"  
  
a boy shot up out of the bed and ran to Draco. It was the weirdo from dinner.  
  
"I told you about the food didn't me, DIDN'T ME," he ranted.  
  
"Would you shut up Randolph," Draco said raising his hand to the boy who retreated into the dark.  
  
"Now mudblood if you would kindly wait here I will return with Snape," Draco said turning on his heals.  
  
"No, not today Draco," Hermione yelled as she grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back. Draco went down like a sac of potatoes. "Quick Nicole, the rope," Hermione instructed as she pointed to a rope that was hanging over the chair. Nicole retrieved the rope and handed it to her. She bound his hands and feet together.  
  
"In the U.S.A. they have a little something called the rodeo and, well I got good at roping the cattle," Hermione chuckled.  
  
Draco began to scream which caused that Randolph boy to laugh insanely. He began to bounce off the walls screaming "un gato en mis pantalones."  
  
"Shut him up Nicole," Hermione screeched.  
  
"Which one," she replied obviously confused.  
  
"I don't care which one just one of them."  
  
Nicole chose the little one, but before she could catch him he jumped out onto the ledge and just ran.  
  
"Well that takes care of him," Nicole said as she watched him race into the fog like a little rat.  
  
"Nicole, DRACO," She yelled.  
  
Nicole grabbed one of Draco's shirts and tied it around his mouth. He instantly gagged and shut up.  
  
"Well that takes care of grease ball here," Hermione said adjusting her hair. It was a mess as usual.  
  
"What about the thing," Nicole reminded her.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
But before Nicole could answer Draco's door swung open and the "Thing" waltzed in. They both screamed and turned to run. They both tripped over Draco and onto the floor. They turned and watched in horror as the thing ran towards them. It stopped in front of a cowering Draco.  
  
"Leave him alone," Nicole screamed even surprising herself.  
  
The thing held up a hand and looked back to Draco. He raised his foot and kicked him in the side. Then he sat on him and began to bounce up and down.  
  
"What's it doing," Hermione asked.  
  
"Maybe he consumes his prey through his asshole," Nicole replied dumbfounded.  
  
Nicole suddenly leaped up and tackled the thing.  
  
"Run Hermione," she cried as her and the thing rolled across the room.  
  
Hermione jumped up to run but then stopped. She couldn't leave Nicole here with the thing. She was contemplating what to do when she saw it. On the back of the thing was a zipper. She glared and marched over to the thing. She jumped on its back and held it down as Nicole crawled out from underneath of the thing. Hermione hastily pulled the zipper down and stood back. As the thing stood up two littler things tumbled out.  
  
"Oh no the Thing ate some students," Nicole gasped.  
  
"Harry, Ron," Hermione said stunned.  
  
"Boy you are sure hard to catch now-a-days," Ron sputtered standing up and brushing himself off.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you two. You chase us around in a costume and scare us half to death," Hermione screeched.  
  
"Hermione let me explain," Harry began. "We were going to scare that little creep that told us about the goblins but then we ran into you. You ran away screaming so we had to catch you and tell you. Then you ran some more so we figured we should just go scare the kid and then we would tell you in the morning. Then we came in and saw Draco tied up and we couldn't resist. Then this girl attacks us and-" Harry was cut off by Nicole.  
  
"Well what do you expect when you walk into a room looking like Alf," Nicole defended herself.  
  
"That's enough," Hermione said taking a seat on Draco's bed. She rubbed her throbbing head.  
  
"Where's the weirdo," Ron asked.  
  
Nicole pointed to the open window. Ron turned towards the window just in time to see the kid come jumping through the window. Of course he landed on Ron.  
  
"Hi mama," the kid squealed planting a big wet one on Ron.  
  
Ron threw him to the side and wiped his face.  
  
"Come here," Ron called as the kid ran to a trunk and got in. He shut the lid and began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
Nicole untied a furious Draco and helped him to his feet. He instantly pulled away.  
  
"You," He growled pointing at Harry. "You are gonna pay potty pants."  
  
He charged towards Harry who dodged Draco causing him to crash into the dresser. He screamed like a mad man and rushed Harry again. He knocked Harry to the ground and began to pound on him. Harry reversed it and did the same. They all watched in amazement. After all this time they were finally going at it. You could see the whites of Randolph's eyes as he peered out of the trunk. Ron noticed this and slowly slid to the trunk. He placed his butt in the boys face before planting it on the trunk lid causing it to slam shut. The boy began to laugh again.  
  
" 'HAT IS GOING ON IN HERE," bellowed a hooded figure.  
  
Harry and Draco stopped and everyone's eyes shot to the shadowy figure in the doorway. It was silent all except for the faint giggling of Randolph.  
  
"I said 'hat is going on here," said the man throwing his hood down. It was Mr. Tittle.  
  
"Ugh." Hermione began.  
  
"All of you report to your assigned rooms NOW!!" he scolded.  
  
They all jumped up and quickly left the bedroom. Draco started to explain how he was being harassed but was cut off when Mr. Tittle motioned him to be silent. With that Mr. Tittle spun on his heals and left the doorway. He called,  
  
"Randolph, Purple monkeys."  
  
With that Randolph let out a yelp and jumped out of the trunk and into his bed.  
  
Well ladies and lads what do ya think.lemme know.thanx Ella!!!! RR!!! 


End file.
